Saena
Saena is the hero and the protagonist of the series. The series is based on her and her journey. She is a young sorceress, the only one that can save them, the only daughter of Avellana and Arryn. Saena is also a creature of the Old Religion. Having left the orphanage in Euna for the Forest, Saena met Aerim and discovered her powers. She then used her powers to protect her friends, and to find a cure to stop the sickness that plagued Euna. Saena is destined to become the greatest and most powerful sorceress to ever live, and to use her powers to free the magical people and revive the Old Religion to coexist with the rest of Aithe. Early Life Saena was born in Kamouraska, the once great capital of Aithe. Her mother was Avellana and her father is Arryn. After the war, Saena's mother died, and her father barely escaped with her and his life. He was a sorcerer, and during the war, King Agravaine had discovered that. The King was hunting him down. He decided that it would be safest if Saena was away from him, so he had no choice but to leave her in an orphanage in Euna. Saena grew up believing both her parents were dead, and she won't see her father until much later. Saena was born with magic. Saena grew up in an orphanage in Euna. She was often picked on at the orphanage because she didn't know who her parents were. Most of the kids in the orphanage had parents that were knights that had died in battle, and at the time Saena didn't know who her parents were. She preferred to stay in solitude with the exception of Philip and Aeila, her only friends. Philip and Aeila had been at the orphanage almost as long as Saena had been. Throughout her childhood she caused things to happen, but only at a small scale until According to The Great Dragon, Saena's birth has been prophesied by many cultures. For example, the Daelige refer to her as "Arcanis" (meaning magic, or secret), which is first used by Aerim. She is the reincarnation of the previous Arcanis who saved Aithe from utter destruction in the First War. Physical Description Saena has dark brown hair that falls just past her shoulders and curls inwards at the end, warm brown eyes, thick eyebrows, and striking features. She just turned 15 years old. She is 5’9”. Saena prefers to wear trousers and a simple t-shirt to the dresses that the other girls enjoy wearing. At the orphanage she was forced to wear dresses. She usually wears an old worn pair of combat boots. Personality Saena is a selfless, heroic girl. She has the natural instinct to protect her friends no matter the consequences. She is also empathetic, kind, caring, optimistic, compassionate and intelligent. In the beginning, she is also rather naive and idealistic. She shows exceptional talent and potential in his magical abilities but she is reluctant to further her knowledge due to the death penalty placed by the King. Saena can be outspoken and slightly foolish, for example when she first finds out who Daniel is. She tries not to use her magic, as she is scared of what she can do. In the beginning she only uses her magic unknowingly, when she feels very strong emotions. For example, when she, Aerim and Daniel are attacked by wolves, one of the wolves attacked Daniel; this made her really angry, so she unleashed her powers and all the wolves died. She also has a very good, quirky sense of humour, lightening the mood; she was capable of coming up with insults on the spot, notably calling Aerim a clotpoll on more than one occasion and when Aerim asked her to describe it, Saena claimed that Aerim was the description of the word. Saena is actually quite intelligent, capable of understanding many things about the Old Religion that Aerim and Daniel don’t understand. Saena is extremely impulsive, reckless and naive. She usually lets her heart guide her and often acts without thinking. Saena is very concerned with fairness. She does not want anyone else to suffer punishment for his own actions. Saena becomes guilt-ridden whenever somebody takes the blame, either knowingly or ignorantly, for something Saena, herself, did, and becomes determined to clear the name of the innocent individual no matter what it takes to do so. Abilities Saena has many powers. Magical Powers Elements Relationships Category:Characters